Slow Down
by DaughterofHades136
Summary: Margo is such a rush to grow up and do her own thing, that she's not focused on the present only on the future. A series of One-shots. Reviews loved. Margo's a bit OOC. I may do a couple of one-shots of Edith and Agnes as teenagers as well. Please read and review. First Despicable Me fanfic ever! Sorry if it sucks.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me. **

Eighteen year old, Margo Gru, ran home as fast as her sore legs could carry her. Her right hand and thigh were wrapped in plastic. She was suppose to go to ballet but she dropped out of that class years ago. Her father, Gru, would be upset if he found out. He thought it was cute that they all had something to do together. She, however as much and dearly she loves her sisters, was getting to old and bored with it. As she finally reached her street, the young adult sighed in relief as she finally got home. Margo walked up the drive way and the steps then through the large black front door of their house, slaming the door closed behind her, on accident.

"Dad! I'm home! Where are you?" She yelled.

"In da kitchen!" Her father's voice called back.

Smiling, she ran upstairs to the bathroom. She didn't close door since she really wasn't using the bathroom, only so she could take the plactic off her hand and thigh. Curious three minions stood in the doorway, watching her, wonderng what their boss's eldest daughter was up too. Carefully, she unwrapped the plastic on her hand, examing in. She smiled, turning around to face the minions.

Holding her hand out, she asked, "What do you guys think?"

Curious, they looked at her hand, poking it a couple times causing her to wince softly. Phil, one of the minions, pointed to her leg. Slowly, she unwrapped the plastic that was wrapped tightly around her thigh.

"Wala!" Phil said, showing the other minions the bow, that was on the back of her thigh as if he tattooed it on himself.

She laughed and pulled her skirt back down over her thighs. "Come on, you guys." Margo said, picking up Phil, who was dressed like a baby.

Margo was starting to freak herself out, as she walked towards the kitchen where her father was. He did so much for her. He means a lot to her. He gave up the moon for Margo, Edith and Agnes! She could do this. Bracing herself, for what ever might happen within the next couple minutes, she walked confidently into the kitchen with the minions.

"Hey, daddy!" She said, kissing her father's cheek which caused him to frown.

"You are up to something, keetan. I know you all to well, Margo Elizabeth." He said, shaking a spatula at her.

"Fine...but it's not something you are going to be mad about after you hear my explaination." She declared.

Gru put the spatula down, "What did you do? You aren't the type to get in trouble."

"I didn't get into any trouble. But first, you must know that I dropped out of ballet a couple years ago." She admitted.

"Wat?! Where have you been while your sesters where at the ballet classes?" Gru demanded.

"Library. Studying, so I can get into Stanford. Where else would I go?" She openly told him, "Now, as a "thank you" gift and as a way to show my love for you as my father. I got this tattooed on my hand." She smiled, showing him her hand. "Daddy" written on her right hand in cursive and next to the 'D' is a little red heart.

"As mad as I am about you getting a tattoo and dropping out of ballet without my knowledge, I'll get over it soon enough. " His serious face soon broke into a smile, "I love you too, keetan but you need to slow down on growing up. You are only eighteen years of age." He pointed out, pulling her into a hug.

Margo smiled as she was hugging back her father, laughing nervously, "Would this be a good or bad time to tell you that I'm engaged to Antonio?"

**A/N: It's crappy I know. But if you have any idea or suggestions as to what you want me to write for this, just please leave it in the review or PM me. I love reading all the reviews I get. Also I got the daddy on the hand tattoo design from Cher Lloyd. I just thought it was cute and how cute it would be if Margo showed her love for her father in the same way. **


End file.
